mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2217
Mikey Episode Number: 2217 Date: Sunday, August 2, 1993 Sponsors: V, X, 20 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly wanders into a Hispanic community during a snowfall, freezing his fur off. He hears the patrons on the street exclaim "Hace Frio!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle sings "Oh, How I Miss My X" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"El Baile del Penguino" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language Artist: Steve Finkin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Young George Washington |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon sings "I Heard My Dog Bark" as Susan, Bob, Uncle Wally and some kids make the animal sounds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A fat blue girl loses her wind-blown hat in a tree, but she can't cross the street to get it. Super Grover comes to the rescue, and tries to call the cap back. The girl realizes that she needs a grown-up to cross the street, and with her Aunt Edna she gets her hat back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Baby Bop's Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide